NCR-Enclave War
The NCR-Enclave War was an armed conflict fought between the New California Republic and the Enclave which broke out in 2248. The war began after information captured by the mysterious figure known as the Chosen One discovered and revealed information he found shortly before he destroyed the Enclave Oil Rig, as well as the testimony of those who were freed for the oil rig before it was destroyed. Among the information discovered was that the Enclave had abducted the inhabitants of Vault 13 with the intent to use the for human experiments. a Vault well within NCR territory, only about 120 kilometer (76 miles) from the NCR capital. In addition to the abductions, it was uncovered that the Enclave intended to release a modified strain of Forced Evolutionary Virus into the atmosphere. The FEV strain was designed to kill anyone mutated by the ambient radiation of the wasteland- everyone except for the Enclave and Vault Dwellers. Background Back in pre-war times in the months leading up to the Great War, the United States government had their secretive organization known as the Enclave, set up bases and other positions across the United States in order to preserve the country and its most important people in the event that a nuclear war every broke out. When the bombs fell on October 23rd, 2077, the Enclave went into hiding and spent years building up their resources and weapons, even developing new sets of power armor, for their inevitable quest to reclaim the former United States and restore the country. In 2220, Dick Richardson Jr. was elected president of the Enclave group based on an oil rig off Navarro. During Richardson's administration, the Enclave began making moves towards their sinister final goals, the release of a modified strain of Forced Evolutionary Virus designed to kill anyone who had been exposed to the ambient radiation from the bombs, into the jet stream, where it would diffuse throughout the world. In the 2230s, Enclave scientist Dr. Charles Curling perfected the strain, known as Curling-13. On June 20th, 2241, the Enclave attacked the tribal village of Arroyo in former Oregon and kidnapped all inhabitants for use as test subject for the new virus. Soon after, an second Enclave assault unit led by FEV-mutated Enclave agent Frank Horrigan was sent to attack Vault 13, abducting all of the inhabitants and killing any who resist. In 2242, the mysterious figure known as the "Chosen One", believed to be the last member of Arroyo not abducted or killed by the Enclave managed to use the auto-pilot system of the pre-war oil tanker PMV Valdez, moored in San Francisco to reach the Enclave Oil Rig and forced his way into the holding facilities, freeing both the Arroyo residents and the Vault Dwellers. The Chosen One activated the self-destruct mechanism of the oil rig, and escaped with the survivors in the oil tanker. The oil rig exploded with an explosive force of over a megaton of TNT, destroying the FEV samples and killing all Enclave personnel on board, preventing the Enclave from releasing the highly destructive strain. After the escape, the Chosen one and both groups of survivors returned to Arroyo, founding the city of New Arroyo, which quickly became a major Wasteland city and joined the NCR in 2248. History North California Offensive By 2245, word of the Enclaves atrocities prior to the destruction of the Oil Rig had reached the NCR from New Arroyo. The NCR were incensed by the actions of the Enclave, which included to the mass kidnappings less than 100 miles from the NCR capital, and the attempt to wipe out all "wastelanders", the latter of which was only narrowly averted by the actions of the Chosen One, and began to view the survivors of the Enclave, based in Navarro, as a threat. With the success of the NCR Anti-Slavery Campaign having already secured the Central Valley, providing a route to advance on Navarro. In 2248, the NCR began their attack. At first, the Enclave was able to deal with the NCR troops due to their advanced technology and power armor units, but the NCR had larger numbers and were eventually able to hold the line and stall the Enclave advancements. From 2248-2249, the NCR kept the Enclave at bay, but casualties were piling up and neither side was making any major advancements. Brotherhood Intervention By mid-2249, the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel had contacted President Tibbet of the NCR and stated that the chapter would be willing to fight alongside the NCR troops and use their power armor units and advanced technology which would was on the same level as the Enclave's, in exchange for the NCR allowing a portion of land be handed over to the Brotherhood. Not wanting to give up such an opportunity, the NCR agreed to the terms and Brotherhood paladins began arriving in NCR bases in New California and fought alongside them against the Enclave forces who began a major offensive. NCR troops now began to advance and push forward now that the Brotherhood was fighting on their side. NCR infantry units pushed forward under the cover of Brotherhood power armor units while Enclave forces were bogged down and began taking heavy losses. Eventually, the Enclave were forced to retreat and fled back to Navarro, which was still under Enclave control. Navarro Offensive By 2252, the war had now finally turned in favor of the NCR as the Enclave was pushed back and foun themselves cornered at Navarro. Navarro itself was heavily defended and the Enclave had brought in robot units and armored support as well making it very difficult for the NCR to take the base even with the support of the Brotherhood of Steel. Eventually, the NCR and Mojave Brotherhood forces managed to msuter up a sizable assault force comrpised of standard NCR infantry and light armored Brotherhood soldiers supported by power armor units and armor, making it possible for the NCR-Brotherhood coalition to take Navarro and punch through Enclave defenses. By July of 2252, the assault had begun and Brotherhood paladins exchanged fire with Enclave soldiers and bought the NCR enough time to send in their mechanized and armored divisions who destroyed the Enclave defenses and eventually retook Navarro. Final Offensive The war continued on after the Navarro offensive with the remaining Enclave forces stationing themselves far north in New California and even as high up as small portions of southern Washington State. The NCR had no intentions on letting the Enclave retain a presence in New California and launched on final offensive along with the Mojave Brotherhood in late 2252 with the intent on forcing the Enclave to withdraw from the region all together and retreat to the Midwest Wasteland. The offensive ended in another decisive victory for the NCR with the Enclave having lost their final base and their forces being too fragmented to continue the fight and the Enclave High Command sent a letter stating their official withdraw from New California by early 2253 ending the war for the NCR and Mojave Brotherhood. Aftermath The war ended in disaster for the Enclave which would go down as the biggest military failure in their history. Because the Enclave was in a state of war with the Brotherhood of Steel, their defeat in New California turned the tide of the war in the Brotherhood's favor as the Enclave had suffered heavy losses and had very little time to replenish their depleated ranks. The Enclave withdrew from New California, but some hardcore members either refused to do so or were left behind and thus, they regrouped and hid in pre-war bunkers and survivng Enclave facilities that weren't destroyed during the war. The surviving Enclave soldies later formed the Enclave Remnants. Other surviving Enclave soldiers integrated into NCR society as normal civilians, but those who were caught were put on trial for war crimes committed during the war such as the destruction of settlements and massacre of civilians. On the other end, the NCR and Brotherhood of Steel had managed to win one of their most successful military operations in both factions' histories with the Navarro Offensive proving that the Enclave wasn't unstoppable and the Brotherhood used it in propaganda displaying NCR infantry units taking down power armor Enclave soldiers, though this was later discontinued as the same logic applied to the Brotherhood as well. Five years later however, the two former allies went to war over strained relations and tensions over the ownership and posession of advanced pre-war military technology and it spanned across the Mojave Wasteland. Category:Wars Category:Events